Blue Pearl
Blue Pearl is a Homeworld Gem who belongs to Blue Diamond. She first appeared in a flashback in "The Answer" and made her official debut in "Steven's Dream". Appearance Her height and physical frame is identical to that of the Crystal Gems' Pearl and Yellow Pearl; she is altogether very lean, with long legs and arms, and has a tall oval-shaped head with a prominent and pointed nose. She has sky blue skin and chin-length, messy, periwinkle hair. The upper portion of her face is covered by her bangs, similar to how her owner Blue Diamond covers her face with her hood. Her outfit consists of a periwinkle bodysuit with an open diamond-shaped keyhole neckline, similar to Yellow Pearl's, a knee-length, frost blue, sheer skirt, and pale blue flats. Her gemstone, a powder-blue pearl, is on her chest and is a round polished cabochon. Personality Blue Pearl is a shy Gem, performing her duties without speaking. The only instances where Blue Pearl speaks is when Blue Diamond talks to her first. Blue Pearl is also seen to be easily frightened, as shown when Greg pops out of the bushes before her; she gasps and has a fearful expression on her face. Blue Pearl is shown to not have a problem taking on requests by Blue Diamond. Relationships Blue Diamond For millennia, Blue Pearl has been traveling around with Blue Diamond. She respects her Diamond, constantly bowing in her presence and saluting her. Blue Pearl follows every command Blue Diamond gives her (though not as enthusiastically as Yellow Pearl), and doesn't appear to have any issue with that. Yellow Pearl The bulk of their relationship has not been explored, however, it may be a negative one. In " That Will Be All" when Yellow Pearl stands next to her she grimaced. She then sang with her after Yellow Pearl implored her to after being ordered by Yellow Diamond. Abilities Blue Pearl possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ice, they form Lavender Quartz. * When fused with Amethyst (back hand gem), they form Homeworld Opal. * When fused with Yellow Pearl and Pearl, they form Pearl (triple fusion). * When fused with Amethyst (back hand gem), Sapphire (eye gem) and Ruby (Navy), they form Homeworld Alexandrite. Gemology Gemstone Information * A pearl is a hard object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusk. Just like the shell of a clam, a pearl is composed of calcium carbonate in minute crystalline form, which has been deposited in concentric layers. * Pearls being considered lesser Gems could be based off the fact that pearls are not "real" gemstones, but are instead organic, being formed by mollusks. * As organic gemstones, pearls belong to the same group as ammolite, coral, ivory, jet and amber. These are all formed as a result of biological processes. * Pearl is the official birthstone for the month of June as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the birthstone for the Sun Signs of Gemini and Cancer. * Pearls are also given on the third and thirteenth anniversaries. * Pearl is the national gemstone of the Philippines. * The name "pearl" is said to have originated from the Middle English word "perle", which in turn came from the Latin word "perna", meaning "leg", thought to be due to the ham-leg shape of the bivalve mollusc. * Pearls vary in color from white to those with a hint of color, often pink, to brown or black. Each coloration will depend on the type of mollusk and the water where the mollusk lived. * Pearls come in white, off-white, cream, golden, peach, pink, black, silver, lavender, and blue. * Some pearls exhibit iridescence, which is known as orient. Orient can be predominantly one color such as green or pink, or consist of a rainbow of colors in weak, moderate, or strong appearances. * The colors of pearls also have sometimes been associated with certain qualities: black or gold with wealth, blue with love, pink with success. * Pearls have been harvested and cultivated primarily for use in jewelry, but in the past were also used to adorn clothing. * They have also been crushed and used in cosmetics, medicines and paint formulations. * Pearls are thought to give wisdom through experience, to quicken the laws of karma and to cement engagements and love relationships. They are thought to keep children safe. * Pearls are quite "soft" and range between 2.5 and 4.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness. * Because the nacre is organic, pearls are very sensitive to extreme heat, acids, dryness, and humidity. * Although pearls are relatively soft, they are extremely compact, which makes them durable and resistant to being crushed. Gemstone Gallery Blue_Pearl_and_Ice.png|Blue Pearl with Ice. AmethystHoldingBluePearl.png|Amethyst with Blue Pearl. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Pearls Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Gems